


Lies

by DannyIsMyBoi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyIsMyBoi/pseuds/DannyIsMyBoi
Summary: Danny's life was going well, until bad luck Tuck had to fuck it all up. Now Danny's secrets in jeopardy and he will do absolutely anything to keep it a secret, even if he has to go through some *cough changes cough* (I don't want to give it all away). The beginning is a bit slow, but the ending is hilarious! (LENGTHY one shot revelation fic)





	Lies

"Dude hold still." Tucker fumbled with his PDA as he called out to Danny.

"Let's make this quick man." Danny replied. The trio stood in the Manson's backyard on a Saturday evening. The sun was slowly setting, halfway at the horizon, and the sky displayed vibrant colors of pink and orange. They had just finished their assignment for Lancer's class and as usual, the boys were goofing off.

"Ok, and…. Action!" Tucker called out. He was holding his PDA, recording their daily adventures. Danny stood off far in the distance near a tree as Sam sat on her patio overlooking the two boys.

Danny looked around and then shrugged while murmuring "guess I'll die". Suddenly, a bright white ring appeared at his waist and split into two vertically. His dark blue jeans and red and white plaid shirt was replaced by a black and white hazmat suit with neon green accents. He was floating in the air positioned in a typical fighting stance. The atmosphere around the iconic ghost boy became colder.

"CUT!" Tucker yelled and ran up to his best friend. The two high-fived and chuckled as Danny transformed back into his human form, his feet dropping to the ground. Sam face palmed from where she was. _Idiots. Their wasting my time._ But then she smiled, _ha, I still love these idiots nevertheless._

Sam stood up from her seat and shouted for the boys to come in. They ran up the stairs to the deck and entered back into her home. Sam was the richest person in Amity Park, other than the _Fruitloop._ They entered a modern kitchen, the black marble table tops matching the pristine white stove and refrigerator. Sam grabbed a vegetarian milkshake from the fridge and 2 soda's for the boys. She passed them over to them and they quickly popped the tabs, the fizzing sound filled the air.

"You guys are so stupid. We have another two hours to submit our video assignment for Lancer and I intend on it being in time." Sam pointed at the other two and they just snickered.

"Well, we may be stupid, but I want to remember the fun times Sam. And Tuck's video diary is the perfect way to record that stuff." Danny smiled his goofy lopsided grin. _Gosh he's way too cute. WAIT, snap out of it Sam._ He sipped a drink from his can and looked over at Tucker.

"I finished editing it anyways. We can go submit it on your laptop." Tuck said as he leaned back against the fridge door pointing at Sam.

"Ok, lets go to my room." Sam suggested, and they began to walk past the living room. They passed by Sam's grandma watching TV on the huge flat screen and greeted her. They walked step by step up the regal stairs, a grand glass chandelier hanging above their heads.

The walked past the multitude of doors, which contained gold engravings on their fronts to distinguish the rooms. They finally reached a black door and entered the huge gothic room. The walls were painted a dark maroon, filled with posters of bands, and a black four post bed stood in the center. A black dresser was placed off to the side as well as a matching desk. The purple curtains added a contrast to the maroon and black room. Sam's room was neat and organized, no doubt the work of her maid.

The trio plopped onto the bed, Tucker grabbed the laptop sitting on her comforter as Danny leaned back onto the pillows. Sam grabbed a pillow in the shape of a purple bat and hugged it. Danny and Sam started chatting about their other classes while Tucker connected his PDA to the computer and uploaded their assignment to Lancer's website.

Five minutes later Tucker finished submitting their video about the effects of Shakespeare on the field of literature. He let out a sigh of exhaustion, he knew his friends felt just as tired as him. They had been up last night fighting off Technus. _That ghost can never get a break._

"And… done!" Tucker said as he threw up his hands in accomplishment. Danny and Sam patted him on the back for completion.

"Let's go watch a movie. I'm so tired and I don't feel like doing anything." Sam spoke as she hugged her pillow tighter.

"I call horror!" Danny raised his arm as he shouted. Tucker groaned, he hated horror. He was into drama, comedy, or his favorite, sci-fi.

"Yes! I need a good scare, but it's not that I find horror movies spooky." Sam said as she raised her fingers in the universal sign of 'boo'. The trio began to head downstairs again, grabbing snacks along the way.

The movie lasted two hours and Tucker was curled up into a ball by the end. _I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, am I?_ he thought. Danny and Sam mocked him, calling him a 'scaredy-cat'. Finally, the trio decided to have a sleepover at Sam's, so they grabbed their sleeping bags out of the closet. They talked for a while in Sam's room, the conversation jumping around from topic to topic. Finally they all fell asleep. The last sound heard was the snores of the trio as they slipped into their dreams.

* * *

Danny hurried through his shower. He quickly grabbed his towel and ran into his room, searching for his clothes. He found a pair of khaki joggers and a baby blue t shirt in his hamper and put them on. _No time for the sniff test._ He grabbed his backpack and stuffed his homework inside. _I actually finished it for once._ He ran out of his room, slamming the door, and slipped down the banister of the stairs. He grabbed a piece of toast from the table and greeted his parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Bye mom, bye dad." He stuttered out through his rush. He didn't wait for a reply and dashed out the door. He ran all the way to Tucker's, where his other two friends were waiting.

"Man, can you ever be on time?" Tucker asked as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"S-sorry" Danny panted out through his harsh breathing. Running a couple of blocks in 4 minutes was tiring, even with his super speed. Sam chuckled at his disorganization and hasty appearance.

"Danny you look like death." Sam replied, still laughing and Danny just shrugged. They began walking towards the school where it would take another 10 minutes to reach it.

"Well I'm technically halfway there." Danny smiled, he was happy for reaching his friends before they embarked on their path to school. He was usually late, either from sleeping in or the freaking box ghost showing up in the middle of his shower (it was extremely tough to catch the nuisance while holding up a towel wrapped around his lower half to prevent it from falling).

They continued to talk and laugh as they walked to school. They finally reached the open double doors and walked in with other students. They turned right towards their lockers, going to Danny's, Sam's, and Tucker's respectively to grab their supplies. Students chatted as the trio passed by them, standing by their lockers. Once the three had their supplies they walked down to Lancers English classroom, chattering among themselves all the while. Immediately Lancer stood up as the trio entered the classroom, a nervous look on his face.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley, the principal would like to speak to you three. Please head down there before class begins." He gestured towards the door awkwardly, unlike his usual sharp movements.

The three passed questioning glances towards each other, turned around, and headed towards Principal Ishiyama's office.

"What do you think this about?" Sam asked her best friends as she crossed her arms. Frustration rose in her being for being sent to the Principals for no specific reason.

"Probably my constant tardiness." Danny said as he shrugged. He nonchalantly walked as he shoved his hands into his pocket. He had been sent to the Principal's office quite often by Lancer for being late, so he thought this would be the same. Tucker just stared straight ahead, no doubt lost in thought about their possible encounter ahead.

The reached the principals office and swung the door open to enter. Mrs. Ishiyama was in her seat scrolling furiously through her computer. She looked up and saw 3 faces of confusement staring right back at her.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there, please take a seat." She gestured to the 4 chairs in front of her desk and the trio sat down reluctantly and silently. "There have been some complications regarding your… um, project." She grabbed the remote on her desk and aimed it towards the TV, turning it on. Immediately the news station flashed and a familiar woman appeared, sitting at a desk.

"Good Morning Amity Park. My name's Tiffany Snow and I'm here to bring you the town's latest news." _How did their project relate to the news?_ Danny thought. "Saturday night, Amity Park's resident teenager, Tucker Foley, uploaded a shocking video that may or may not change this town's beliefs." _How is Shakespearean literature revolutionary?_ "Here's the video that may change you forever."

A video played on screen. Danny was standing by a tree and someone off camera had called action. Dread poured through Danny's body as he realized what the video was. The camera focused on Danny as he shrugged and muttered "guess I'll die", but then what happened next was shocking. A bright light flashed and in place of Danny Fenton was Amity Park's greatest hero for 4 years, Danny Phantom.

Danny stopped breathing. He didn't know what to think other than the video replaying through his mind. He wasn't ready for the world to know, not everyone accepted him yet, especially his parents. _I'M GOING TO KILL TUCKER_ … was the next thing Danny thought 's head was in her hands and Tucker sat slack jawed staring at the TV.

The video ended and Danny was speechless, so were his friends. Principal Ishiyama turned the TV off and faced the trio, a nervous expression across her face.

"Is it true?" their principal squeaked as she sat back down in her desk.

"O-OF COURSE NOT! I-I mean, we uploaded the wrong video… uh, its an animation?" Danny said it as if it were a question and Sam stepped on his foot. "Ow-I mean I'm a HUGE fan of Danny Phantom and Tucker here is really good at animations." Tucker nodded aggressively at his side, mouth zipped in a tight line. "It almost looks real right? Hehe…" Danny nervously chuckled and hesitated to look his principal in the eye. He fidgeted with his hands and slowly looked up at the woman in front of him.

"Well I believe you. The graphics seemed somewhat inaccurate anyways." Danny almost shouted a 'hey' in defense, but decided against it and kept his mouth shut. "Your video has caused quite the commotion nevertheless. I've been receiving calls left and right since early this morning. I will inform the press about the video being a mishap. I would suggest that you upload the correct video this time, understood?" The three nodded vigorously. "Ok, you are dismissed. Please return to your first period classes."

The trio stood up and shuffled out of the office. Danny had to put so much effort into not lashing out at Tucker as they exited. Stragglers in the hallway stared at the trio as they stormed down the hall, no doubt having already seen the news.

They found the janitor closet that the typically went in when they wanted to discuss in secrecy. Danny phased them through the locked door and almost screamed at Tucker in reflex, but glared daggers at him instead. The anger within him simmered as his eyes flashed a ghostly green. Tucker gulped in fear.

"D-dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I uploaded the wrong video." Tucker said as he pinched his eyebrows together in an apologetic expression.

"Before you lash out Danny," Sam interjected, placing her arm between the two boys, "It's equally our fault for not checking the video after he posted it. You can't blame him. We avoided the issue anyways. You said it was an animation and people will believe it." Sam pleaded returning her hand to her side.

"Fine," Danny muttered as he crossed his arms and leaned against the shelf by the wall. "Lets just get to class, I don't need this now." They unlocked the closet door and exited the small space. They walked back to the classroom in silence, Danny leading them as he stomped in fury. Luckily, no one was in the halls.

They knocked on the door and Lancer was startled to see the trio as he answered. "You're back? Please take your seats." He opened the door fully and gestured towards the back of the classroom. The other students stared at Danny as he sat in his seat, and Danny just looked annoyed. Before Sam could shout at her classmates to back off, Danny beat her to it.

"It was an animation. I'm not phantom…" he rolled his eyes and threw his arms into the air in frustration. Students began whispering and Danny could hear everything they said through his heightened ghost hearing.

_I knew Fenturd couldn't be Phantom, he's to wimpy. And he's a freak._

_Phew, for a second there I thought I had a crush on the geekiest kid in school._

_Ha ha. He wishes he could be Phantom. He's got muscles!_

_It's impossible for a human to be a ghost, right?_

That's what Danny thought, until he became half ghost.

"Quiet students. I guess we've all seen the news and it was just a small mishap, right Mr. Fenton?" Lancer calmed down his students as he looked over to Danny who nodded and sunk down in his seat. Students were still staring at him and he almost banged his head on the desk in annoyance.

Lancer began to pull up students' assignments and displayed them on the screen. Students watched the board as it broadcasted their fellow classmates informing them about Shakespearean literature. The final video was the trio's work. Tucker must have submitted the correct video during class because the last video started with a mini play of Romeo and Juliet, acted by Danny and Sam respectively.

Finally the bell rang as the video neared its end and Danny ran out of the classroom. He didn't even wait for Sam and Tucker. He raced to the bathroom across the hall and locked himself within a stall. He didn't want to deal with the students in the hallway. Eventually Tucker found him and knocked on the door to his stall.

"Dude, you alright? You looked like hell was chasing you." Tucker asked in a concerning voice.

Danny put his head in his hands and rubbed his face in irritation. "That's because it is. I can't deal with everyone looking at me like that. I don't need this _attention_." He said as he got up and cracked the door of the stall slightly, peering out the sliver of space. Tucker stared back at him shaking his head.

"Get out, scaredy-cat. Just brush them off, their opinions don't matter. If you need to prove to them that it's fake, you can duplicate yourself and be Fenton and Phantom at once, kay?" Tucker pulled him out of the stall and they both went over to the sink to wash their hands.

"Whatever dude." Danny replied, but in reality, the reassurement from Tuck made him feel better. They both dried their hands and left the bathroom. The leftover 3 minutes of passing time was spent walking off to their calculus class, silence overwhelming the two. They met up with Sam and entered the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Students stared and whispered at the trio all throughout the day, but Sam sent venomous glares to anyone who did, shutting them up. The three left the school together and walked to Tucker's and then split. Danny waved goodbye at his friends and headed home. Cars passed by and few citizens stopped to watch the teen walk and ask questions.

Danny was going to go insane. People would not stop pestering him, he couldn't catch a break. When he neared his home, he almost raced back in the opposite direction. News vans and reporters had gathered by his front door. The crowd consisted of at least 50 people. He thought of going invisible, but people would suspect something. So, he ran. Straight ahead.

He sprinted right through the crowd while they shouted questions at him. He felt as if his ear drums would burst due to all the noise affecting his heightened ghost hearing. He pushed through the people and finally reached the door. He twisted the handle. _Locked, figures. Can't let the ghosts in._ He ran to the other side of his yard and hopped over the fence. It was quite a tall wooden picket fence which would work in his favor, blocking out the crowd. Although he might give more evidence towards his increased agility and strength for the reporters, _oh well_. He got to the other side and dashed to the back door. It was locked as well. He fumbled for his keys through the mess in his backpack. He glanced up and noticed people trying to hop over the fence but having trouble. _Yes._ He found his keys, unlocked the door, and slammed it just as he got inside. He locked it from the inside and leaned his back against the door.

He let out a huge sigh of relief, just barely escaping the mob of news reporters. He looked up and saw a pair of furious parents. _Oh shit._ He forgot about them.

"Explain." His mother demanded. Her expression showed anger as well as sympathy. Her father displayed a little less anger than his mother, but disappointed nonetheless.

"Well, um…" Danny hesitated, "It's just an animation. You caught me… I'm just a fan of Phantom. It was created by Tuck… We accidentally uploaded the wrong video for our assignment in Lancer's class." The information poured out of Danny as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, a nervous habit he needed to get rid. His parents were a silent for a second too long, Danny was sure they would see through his lies.

"Danny-boy! You scared us! We really thought you were the ghost boy when we saw the news!" his father boomed as he grabbed Danny in a bear hug. _CANT. BREATHE._

"You need to be more careful when you submit your assignments young man. You really scared the entire town, and us. There's no reason for you to like that horrible _ghost_ anyways. " His mother said as Danny winced. She hugged him next, possibly tighter than her husband. _RIBS. BREAKING._

"Ok, sorry," Danny said as his mother released him and he straightened his shirt "but now people are following me. There's a MOB outside our front door." He crossed his arms in frustration.

"Yes, well we told them to leave, but they insist on getting an interview or something. Since then, we just let them be. Everyone knows it was an animation; Mrs. Ishiyama made it clear and concise in her interview. I'll try again." His mother suggested as she turned and grabbed a bazooka off the table.

She walked to the door, opening it while aiming her gun out at the crowd. She shut the door behind her and yelled something along the lines of 'Don't swarm my baby' and 'I'll shoot', but Danny didn't care to listen. He was more focused on going to his room and lying down.

He dragged his half dead body up the stairs and entered his room. It was messy since he never cleaned it. He threw his backpack onto his desk and plopped down onto his bed. His eyes had just begun to close in defeat to sleep when he heard a ringing.

Danny groaned and got up hazily, shuffling over to his backpack. Tucker was calling in their group chat on Skype. Danny answered groggily. "Hello?" Sam was already on the call looking at something off camera.

"Dude turn your TV on, its crazy." Tucker said rapidly. Danny moaned and reached for the remote on his desk and pressed a red button.

The TV fizzled to life and displayed the news channel. What Danny saw almost made his eyes fall out of their sockets. Vlad Masters was standing behind a podium on the camera next to some bulky item underneath a white sheet.

"-fternoon Amity Park citizens. There has been a mass amount of commotion regarding a video posted by Tucker Foley on his teacher's website. As majority of you may already know, the video displayed Daniel Fenton transforming into Danny Phantom, our iconic ghost hero." Vlad's face twisted slightly at the word hero. "Daniel claimed this video to be an animation created by Tucker Foley, but when my experts checked the video for digital tempering, no evidence was seen. Although I know this boy very well, I propose that we should not trust this teen to tell us his secret identity, hence the secret. I am holding an immediate town meeting to solve this issue as soon as possible as to reduce the commotion created by this mishap. At 6pm, please join us at Town Hall for a grand reveal." And with that, the screen switched back to the news station.

Danny turned his TV off and almost threw his remote across the room. _Fuck it_. He chucked the remote across the room in fury. It hit the wall and broke into pieces. Danny blasted it with an ectoblast for good measure. His hands ran through his long raven hair. _I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT FUCKING FRUITLOOP INTO PIECES._ He heard someone call his name. _Right, his friends._

"DANNY!" Sam yelled through her phone "LISTEN TO ME! If, and only IF, Vlad exposes you, it will all be fine. People already somewhat accepted you. You're fine Danny." Danny could see Sam trying to hide her nervous look through the call.

"Plus, what could Vlad possibly do to reveal your secret?" Tucker added and Danny groaned.

"You just JINXED it, Bad Luck Tuck. Fuck." Danny argued as he got up and started pacing. His hands roamed through his hair, his mind wracking for a solution to his possible revelation.

"Sit down Danny," Sam demanded, and he plopped onto his bed immediately, "Ok, lets meet at Town Hall in 10 minutes. The meetings in 20 minutes giving us ap-"

"DANNNYYYY!" his mother called him from downstairs and cut off Sam.

"COMING!" Danny shouted out his door and returned back to his friends "Ok let's meet there, see ya guys." Danny ended the call and ran down the stairs, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "What?" he said to his mom as he swung across the stairs into the kitchen.

"Vlad has called a –"

"A town meeting, I know. I was just about to tell you. We gotta get going or we're going to be late. I have a feeling I'm the star of the show." Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his mom's wrist and pulled her towards the garage as his dad followed them.

"I don't know why Vlad would doubt you. You always tell the truth." Danny's mother said as she pressed the button on the wall to open the garage door. Danny grumbled something inaudible under his breath. His mother knew of Danny's distaste for her colleague, but she didn't think too much of it.

They all hopped in the car and Danny began to sweat. He was nervous, really nervous. His phone started to ring, vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled to retrieve it and finally answered. "Hey Jazz."

"Hey Danny. I saw the news, you've made national television little bro. Great job." Jazz said as she chuckled.

"Glad to hear Harvard gets to know about the town screwup. Well, Vlad called a town meeting to quote on quote fix this situation once and for all. We're heading there right now."

"Good luck. You don't know what Vlad could be hiding under his sleeve. You need to be careful before you reveal everything."

"I know, thanks Spazz."

"Hey! Should I call you-"

"NO!" Danny's parents looked at him at the sudden outburst of noise. He mumbled back to Jazz "Don't you dare mention it…" He could hear Jazz laughing on the other side.

"Well I need to get ready for my lecture class. I had some free time and I thought I could call. Good luck little bro, you'll need it."

"Thanks Jazz, talk to you later." Danny cut the call and slouched in his seat. He let out a sigh, today had been a long day, and it was about to get longer, hopefully not.

* * *

The red sedan began to slow as it neared the huge Grecian like building. A sizeable crowd had begun to form, consisting of a variety of people. Danny spotted his two best friends near their parents at the back of the crowd. Danny got out of the car, along with his parents, and walked up to his friends, shoving his hands into his pocket. People watched as the raven-haired boy walked past them, some staring furiously at being entangled in the teen's mistake.

Sam and Tucker, who were whispering to each other, finally noticed Danny walking towards them. They looked at him with _guilt_. Guilt because the situation was something they could have avoided. Guilt because they could have prevented this with one simple deletion of the video from the beginning.

"Hey Danny, you ready?" Sam asked. It seemed she didn't have a plan this time. _Shit._

Danny shrugged "Let's just get this over with. I just have a sick feeling that somethings not going to go right." He whispered towards his friends. His stomach was churning within him, the feeling of dread overwhelming his mind and body. Usually when Danny felt something was going to go down, _shit was going to go down._

Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, entered from the town hall building behind a podium. He walked stiffly with confidence and Danny gulped, his tension increasing. _I'm screwed, aren't I?_ Vlad tapped the microphone on the podium for attention.

"Good evening Amity Park citizens. I would like to start immediately as to not use up too much of your time. Would Daniel Fenton please join me on this stage?" Vlad said his name in a fake sweet voice as he turned towards Danny, eyes flashing red, only noticed by the other halfa.

Cameras from news stations as well as people turned behind them to see the youngest Fenton child. The crowed glared at the teenager as he sulked to the front of the crowd. Finally, Danny walked up the small set of stairs and joined Vlad on the stage, giving him the death glare.

Vlad mouthed 'ooh the scary eyes' and Danny rolled his eyes. "Please have a seat Daniel". Danny muttered some incoherent swear and sat down on the chair next to Vlad.

"Ladies and gentleman, in order to determine the question that is tearing our beloved city apart, I present you with the D.A.L.V. Corp lie detector!" Vlad exclaimed as he removed a white sheet covering the machine by his side. People 'oohed' and 'awed' in the background. Danny almost facepalmed, he was done for.

 _But what if it's a defective machine? Like, do they even make lie detectors?_ There was no telling what Vlad could pull out of his sleeve. Danny looked over to his best friends for any signal of help, but Sam and Tucker were both dumbstruck as he was.

Vlad swerved over to Danny as he displayed a devious smile. Danny wanted to curl up into a ball and simmer in his depression, but he just glared daggers at Vlad. 'Fruitloop' he mouthed and Vlad rolled his eyes and turned towards the audience.

"And now, for the final reveal! Daniel Fenton… do you lead a double secret life as Danny Phantom?" Vlad stretched the sentence out and took his time emphasizing each word. Danny didn't know what to answer. _What if the machines broken? What if he wants me to reveal myself? Is this all a trick?_

Danny's wild eyes darted left to right as thoughts raced through his mind. He looked to his best friends who only shook their heads. _What do they even mean?_ He looked at his parents, who held equally clueless looks as him. _Here goes._

"I-I- I'm not the ghost boy." Danny said loud enough for the microphone to pick up his voice as he looked at his feet. The tension in the air rose as everyone went silent. No one dared to talk while the machine operated.

CALCULATING… CALCULATING… The machine said in a robotic voice. INCORRECT, IT IS A LIE.

Gasps and shouts originated from the crowd, but the loudest shout became the only word running through Danny's mind. _Freak. Freak. Freak…_ Danny panicked, he didn't know if he should stay or run. Vlad only smirked his typical grin and he mouthed towards Danny 'I win'.

In the heat of the moment Danny did the only thing he could do: transform and fly away. Some people screamed, other shouted, most just stood in silence in shock. His parents looked like they wanted to die. His best friends were devastated. Danny went invisible and flew away.

The last thing he heard was Vlad exclaiming to the crowd "SEE?! We cannot trust 17 year old boys to tell us the truth. Danny Fenton is… Danny Phantom!"

"Danny!" Sam shouted to keep Danny at bay, but she was too late. He was already gone. But Sam had a feeling as to where he was headed. She whispered something to Tucker and they both took off, sprinting towards the edge of town.

"Sammykins!" Sam's mother called after her, arm outstretched as if to grab her child, but Sam was too far to hear. The two sped off into the distance as the sun began to set on the horizon.

* * *

"Quick Tucker, check inside! I'll stand guard outside just in case." Sam shouted through her cupped hands and ran to the opposite side of the bridge. The trio had created an emergency shelter in case of, well emergencies. It was hidden under the bridge, making it almost impossible to enter. _Almost_.

Tucker slid down the hill, careful to not slip into the creek underneath the bridge. He found the rock path the trio hid underneath the rushing water and he slowly tiptoed on them, careful to keep balance. He finally reached the end where he was now underneath the bridge. He opened a hatch to a metal door and crawled in.

Inside it was dimly lit except for the small green glow in the corner. Stashed near one wall was clothing and food while a dark shadow sat stifling a sniff by the other wall.

"Danny? Dude?" Tucker called out. There was enough space for the two of them to sit crisscrossed. Danny slowly turned towards his friend, his facial features displaying pure devastation. Tears threatened to overflow from his neon green orbs. He was in ghost form. Tucker quickly crawled up to him and hugged him tightly. Tucker felt a pang of pity for his best friend; he wasn't ready to be revealed. The world wasn't ready for him to be revealed. "You okay man?"

"I- I'm fine." Danny said as he wiped his eyes. He couldn't take the tension that had risen at the town meeting. Tucker quickly called for Sam, and she came barging into the enclosed space within seconds. She repeated the same actions as Tucker, crawling up to Danny and hugging him. She ruffled his hair as well.

"One day that statement will get you killed." Tucker replied to Danny's earlier remark. Danny chuckled lightly, but it was still evident that he was in ruins.

"Did you hear what they called me… a – a freak. Am I a freak to you? Don't answer t-that. But my parents… the look of horror on their faces… I – I couldn't." Danny said as he broke down with tears again. _Danny never cried._

"Dude, don't say that. They all just need to accept the facts. Remember the reality gauntlet disaster? You will be fine. We promise." Danny didn't reply to Tucker's confirmation, he stayed silent. Sam placed her hand on Danny's back and began rubbing for comfort.

"W-what do we do n-now?" Danny whispered quietly. He tilted his head down and stared at his scuffed white boots. He quickly transformed back into human form when he realized he was still a ghost. Tucker shielded his eyes with his arm from the bright flash. Danny's bangs hung downwards, covering his face. "I'm going to be swamped by people, both Fenton and Phantom. People didn't even like me before they knew I was half human. Now they're going to HATE me." Danny ran his hands through his hair, his head throbbing In pain from the incoming headache. "I have to confront my parents too…"

"Danny… wait." Sam paused, thinking for a few seconds. "How about we let the situation die down for a day or two? Then you can return to your normal life, well it wasn't like it was normal in the first place. We just need to hide for now." Sam suggested, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yea, yea that sounds reasonable. You won't have many questions to answer once the situation deescalates." Tucker said, offering his response. The two looked at Danny for his reply.

"S-sure." Danny stuttered. "B-but how?"

"Ooh! I got it!" Tucker offered and continued "Your parents made a recent invention that quote: changes a ghost's appearance unquote. But it doesn't physically hurt them, so they threw it out. We can use that to change your appearance. That way you can still go to school and live normally as a new student for a day or two without people bothering you." Tucker crossed his arms in confidence, happy he came up with such a _reasonable_ idea.

"And… how do you know this?" Danny questioned.

"I- uh. Hehe, I keep a list of all your parents' inventions on my PDA. This just helps me to know which gadgets to stay clear off and which ones we can use to fight off ghosts." Tucker stuttered as he explained. Sam sent a questioning glance towards his way, but he brushed It off.

"Let's do it as soon as possible." Sam added as she began to crawl out.

"Never thought I'd be sneaking into my own house. Wow." Danny said as he grabbed his friends' by the waist, turning the trio intangible and flying them through the door.

They flew out under the bridge and went invisible, soaring over the clouds. The sun had almost set by now and the moon was slowly rising. They all enjoyed the flight, the breeze blowing past their bodies. Their bird's eye view allowed them to see the cars passing, the citizens each living their own life. They finally neared the giant orange sign that belonged to the one and only Fenton Works.

They flew intangibly and invisibly to the basement, where the lab was. Danny released his friends and flew upstairs, checking if his parents had come home. _Not yet._ When Danny came back downstairs, Tucker was holding a silver and green remote with the word Fenton on it.

"You better be glad I found this. I had to dig through the trash for this dumb thing." Tucker joked as he held the remote in the air. "You ready man?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Danny replied and released a sigh. "Wait, what about you two? This thing doesn't work on humans, and you're going to get mobbed just for knowing me."

"I'll just give people the death glare," Sam said as she shrugged "it seems to work quite often."

"Fair enough." Danny said. Tucker finally pointed the remote towards Danny and pushed a huge red button. A green zap of electricity hit Danny and fizzled out. Danny closed his eyes and when he reopened them, he felt the same.

"Dude, nothing happened." Tucker said defeatedly. "Man, I thought my plan would really work." Just then Danny started to feel weird and he started to _smoke_.

A green smoke rose of his body and filled the air, blocking the vision of the trio. Finally after a minute of coughing and pushing the green fog away, a different figure stood in front of Sam and Tucker. The latter burst out laughing as the prior stood slack jawed.

Danny had long, straight black locks all the way to his hips. His chest protruded from his plaid crop top and hips jutted out of his skinny jeans, the perfect hourglass figure. His petite feet were disguised by red high-top converse and his face was slimmer. Danny looked down at his body and only one thought came to his mind: "Fuck."

In Danny's place, a female version of his human form stood, examining his body. Laughter erupted from the African American teenager.

"Dude, I mean dudette, ha ha, can't breathe." Tucker wheezed through his continuous laughter. Danny crossed his arms and muttered something incoherent.

"Tucker this is your fault." The unnaturally high pitched voice originating from the new female made Tucker laugh even harder. Even Sam started to chuckle.

"I guess we have to call you Danielle now. Wait, that names already taken." Sam remarked, and Danny just groaned, he was a girl now. _Why?!_

"This is only for two days, right? I don't think I can last any longer than that." Danny said as he poked his exposed stomach. "Wait, I need a mirror!" Danny ran upstairs and into the bathroom and screamed. He just realized the extent of his changes. He couldn't recognize a single thing about him, except the baby blue eyes staring back at him.

Sam and Tucker came bumbling up the stairs, laughing to the point of joyous tears. Suddenly, the garage door began to grumble. _Shit_ , Danny thought, _their home_. He grabbed his friends and went invisible, flying out of the house and landing on the roof of the Fenton Op Center. He released his friends as he went tangible again.

"DUDE! What do you look like when you transform then." Tucker asked excitedly, bouncing in joy.

"Nope. Not now." Danny quickly said as he twisted to check out his body.

"Well, you are kinda hot this way." Sam said and then blushed when she realized what she said. "I-I mean… you look lie uh… IF YOU EVER BRING THIS UP AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT YOUR BOTH FULL GHOSTS." She quickly dropped the point and glared daggers at Tucker who was about to comment. She saw him mouth the word 'lovebirds' and she slapped him across the head. Danny was too busy looking at himself to notice.

"Well, what do I do now? I can't live at my house. My parents will not believe me if I tell them I'm their son… or daughter, whatever. Not like they believe it at the moment though…" Danny added as he sat down on the roof.

"You can come over to my house for a sleepover. I'll tell my parents you're an exchange student from… from England and they'll probably accept you. Right? We can try." Sam suggested and shrugged. She wasn't entirely sure this was an effective plan, but it was the only thing they had now.

"Kay, so I need to go home. My parents are going to yell at me for coming home at," Tucker paused as he pulled out his PDA from his backpack "8:30pm. Yikes, curfew's at 9."

"Ok, I'll drop you off home and then we'll head over to Sam's." Danny said and transformed in reflex. _Wait… this isn't right._ He looked down and his heroic outfit had completely changed. It consisted of thigh high heeled white boots matched with black slim fitting high waisted leggings, clearly showing off his curves. The DP logo was displayed over his volumptuous chest and white gloves covered his slender arms. His crop top had a small zip on the front, displaying his cleavage. A white collar jutted out from the top. It was like one of those sexy versions of Halloween costumes for females. His snow-white hair flew in the air as though the breeze gushed past him ferociously.

Tucker and Sam burst out laughing, while Danny's green eyes flashed with annoyance. "You know these 'girl' hands can still punch just as hard?" he remarked holding up his fists. That shut his friends up.

Danny then grabbed his friends by the arms and flew into the air, making them invisible. Tucker and Sam mocked Danny's new body throughout the entire flight while Danny stayed silent took the abuse. They reached Tuckers, dropped him off, and headed for Sam's.

* * *

When they reached Sam's, Danny transformed back into his human form and entered through the front door. The duo fled up the stairs to find Sam's parents, passing by a butler who was dusting a glass table holding precious antiques.

"MOOOOM! DAAAAAD! I'm, home!" Sam shouted as they walked up the flight of stairs. Her parents immediately exited their bedroom and ran up to their daughter, hands extended in front of them.

"Sammykins!" They exclaimed as they embraced her. Sam's expression was priceless as she mouthed 'help' through the entanglement of arms. Danny had to take all he had to prevent him from laughing out loud, but his mouth fought with him to smirk. "Who's this Samantha?"

"Hi, I'm… Daisy." Danny said as he held his hand out in a handshake. Her parents shook it while Danny continued to talk. "I'm an exchange student from England. Sam signed up to house me for a few days. Did she not tell you?" He tried to fake expressions as he spoke to Sam's parents like he had never met them before.

"Well it's nice to meet you Daisy. We weren't expecting you. You can stay in the guest bedroom." Sam's mother responded and then she turned towards her daughter.

"Samantha, may we talk to you for a second?" Sam gulped, that wasn't good news. The three quickly walked towards the end of the hall.

"Sammy, what was that at the town meeting? Do you know what happened to that wretched Fenton child?" Sam's father asked her. Both Sam and Danny flinched, Danny could hear with his ghost hearing from the distance.

"Um…" Sam hesitated to answer. _What should I say?_ "Danny's... um Phantom. He's been secretly fighting ghosts for the past 3 years to keep our town safe. I don't know where he went though, he disappeared. But he'll be back. I know he will." Sam said, intermixing truths with lie. Just then, Danny's phone started to ring in his pocket and he looked at the caller ID. _Jazz._

"I'm going to take this quickly." Danny said as he walked off towards the edge of the stairs. He answered once he was out of human earshot. "Hey Jazz."

"Who's that? And what are you doing with Danny's phone?" Jazz questioned. _She mustn't recognize my female voice._

"Jazz its me, Danny. I-I'm a girl." _What the fuck Fenton. Explain._ "I mean I zapped myself with one of Mom and Dad's inventions, which by the way was TUCK's idea, and it transformed me into a female." Before Danny could finish, Jazz was already on the other line laughing her ass off.

"Haha, this is way too funny. I wish I could be there. But mom and dad are worried, Danny. They don't know where you are." She said in a concerned voice.

"I-I'm in hiding. I don't want to face anyone right now. I can't deal with the stress. I'm not r-ready." He stuttered. "I'm at Sam's pretending to be an exchange student for a couple of days, or until this transformation wears off."

"Ok, but be careful little bro. You're little scene made national news again. Maybe even international." Danny facepalmed.

"Ok, ok. I'll be going to school tomorrow as a new student. Hopefully, no one will recognize me. It seems like it's working though, we were able to fool Sam's parents."

"LOL. Well I gotta get to bed. I just wanted to check up on you. Stay safe and go back home soon, kay? Also, send me a selfie, it's not every day your little brother becomes your little sister!"

"Yes Spazz."

"Ok L-"

"I said don't call me that!" Danny shouted as he hung up. He shoved his phone into his pocket as Sam and her parents began to approach him.

"Sammy, will you show Daisy where she will be staying? We will finish our conversation later." Sam's mother asked in a sweet tone. Sam nodded in reply and grabbed Danny's hand as they walked to her room.

"Thanks Mrs. and Mr. Manson!" Danny quickly thanked as Sam dragged Danny down the hall. The soft voice that escaped his mouth was still unusual to him. They entered Sam's room and she slammed the door, swerving towards Danny and placing her hands on her hips.

"Who called you?" she asked or more so demanded.

"Jazz. I told her what happened and she… laughed." Danny said as he looked away at the last word.

"Ok. Well I bet you already heard me and my parent's conversation so there's no point in me explaining that."

"Yea."

"Also, you can sleep in my room. Just grab your usual sleeping bag."

"Won't your parents think it's weird?"

"I'm goth, they're not supposed to understand my weird quirks." Danny just rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam's closet. He opened the door and searched for his signature constellation sleeping bag, but it wasn't there.

"Uh, Sam… its not here. Tucker's is also gone." Danny asked as he looked over to his friend. She facepalmed and muttered something incoherent.

"Right, well I told the butler to wash them cause it's they started to get dirty. You know me and being clean." Danny just nodded in return. "Well, I guess we can share my bed then. It's big enough for the both of us. Plus I don't trust you in your own room."

"HEY!" Danny called "I have standards."

"Standards meaning you trash a room the second you enter it? Then yeah, that's exactly what you got." Danny lightly punched Sam in the arm as she chuckled and they both sat on the bed together. They began to talk about possible solutions to their disaster of a situation, slowly nodding off. By 11pm, the two were sleeping snuggly in the gothic bed, the sounds of their snoring filling up the silence of the dark night.

* * *

"DANNY! That's the fifth time, wake up!" Sam shouted over the mess of the room. She had thrown her clothes everywhere to find the perfect outfit for Danny while he sat sleeping in her bed. She got up and pushed him off and he tumbled to the floor with a large "bang". "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Danny let out a small squeak in reply.

"Ouch. Good morning to you too," he said rubbing his back "I'm so tired." He got up off the floor and stretched, yawning. He walked over to the mirror and almost did a double take. _Right, I'm a girl._

"Here put this on." Sam said as she shoved some clothes into Danny's arms. Danny looked at the clothes and then looked back at Sam dumbfounded.

"You want me to…" he didn't finish the sentence, but Sam understood. _He's too embarrassed to look at his own body._ She sighed and told him to close his eyes. She began to remove the jeans and crop top Danny had wore last night and thankfully he had some underneath clothing. She took the dress from his hands and wiggled it over his head. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." Danny did as he was told, and he immediately went over to the mirror. He was wearing a sleeveless red and black dress, which felt kind of odd due to the openness of his legs. It cinched at his waist and gave him a nice hourglass figure. He looked back at his face and noticed the rats nest that sat upon his head. He went over to Sam's dresser and grabbed her comb, and then began to brush his hair in light strokes.

Danny used to play around with Jazz's hair so he had practice tying it. Once his hair was silky smooth, he began to braid it into one long strand. When he was done he turned to Sam and asked "How do I look?"

Sam was impressed. He did look quite good. She immediately blushed and said "Not bad…"

It was 7 am on Tuesday morning and they had another 30 minutes or so before they needed to meet with Tucker at his house. The two went into Sam's bathroom, brushed their teeth, washed their faces, and Sam began to apply makeup. Danny just sat and watched her do her thing while also admiring himself in the mirror. She tried to put some, _eyeliner was it?_ , on Danny but he dodged each attempt.

Danny noticed the slight muscles on his arms and began to poke them. _Tough,_ he thought.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking at him questioningly through the bathroom mirror.

"Look, I have muscles, like my old self." He said pointing to his arm. Sam sighed and continued applying her gothic look. When she finished, the two skidded down the stairs for breakfast. The private chef had made some avocado toast and they quickly shoved it down their throats in silence. After, they headed out the door. Sam had given Danny one of her unused black backpacks for the time being.

They met Tucker at his house and walked to school as they continued their conversation from yesterday. When they finally reached the school, people stared at the trio. Some wondered who the new girl while others sought for the missing piece to the trio, aka Fenton. Danny didn't want to deal with the glares so he walked behind his best friends, using them as shields. When they got inside, they immediately turned towards the principal's office to introduce Danny. He entered first and greeted the principal, followed by Sam with Tucker waiting outside.

"Hello! I'm Daisy." Danny said as he waved at Mrs. Ishiyama. "I-um, I'm an exchange student from England staying here with Sam Manson. I just wanted to introduce myself so you knew I wasn't just some random person, he-he." Danny made up as he rubbed his neck, an old habit of his.

"Ah, yes. Welcome Daisy. I hope you find Casper High quite suiting. I would advise you to follow Ms. Manson to her classes as she can guide you," she said as she glanced at Sam who was standing behind Danny. "Do you know how long your stay here will be?"

"About a day or two, then I'm moving on to another state." He said and tried to smile. _It's so hard trying to act as if you know no one, when you really know everyone._

"Ok, Daisy. Have a great day!" she said and Danny replied in fake enthusiasm. He then followed Sam and joined Tucker outside. The trio walked to their respective lockers and grabbed their supplies for their classes. As Danny took out his English notebook, he could hear conversations involving 'Fenton' and 'Phantom'. He decided to listen in on a few.

_So, the video was real? How did he keep it a secret for so long?_

_Gosh who knew Fentonia could be Phantom?_

_I don't believe it. The ghost boy cannot be that wimpy dork. He's WAY too clumsy._

_I hope Fenton comes to school today, I have so many questions. Where is he by the way?_

_I'm right here,_ Danny thought. He was glad he wasn't noticeable at the moment. He really didn't want to deal with this mess. He walked back to Tucker's locker, his dress swaying from side to side. _Dresses are kind of comfortable. Damn, I never thought I would say that._ The day had been ok so far and nothing had gone wrong as of yet.

"Who's the hot girl Foley?" Dash sneered as he walked up to the trio. _Ew_ , he really wanted to punch Dash for calling him hot, but he couldn't risk it right now.

"Hi, I'm Daisy." Danny said as he pretended to be nice, he didn't want to create tensions, just lay low. "I'm an exchange student from England." Every student in the hallway turned to watch the king of Casper High flirt with the cute exchange student.

"Well, what do you say we exchange numbers?" Dash asked in a flirtatious tone. Danny almost threw up. Tucker was laughing so hard at his side while Sam just watched, crossing her arms and smirking in delight.

"I-um, I think I'm good…" Danny stammered in embarrassment as his cheeks swirled in light pink. Dash looked disgusted at the fact of being rejected, but he brushed it off.

"That's alright, you don't know me that well. I'm Dash, captain of the football team. Once you hang out with me, you'll be swooning in no time." he said as he held up his arms to showcase his muscles for Danny. Danny's cheeks transformed into a darker shade of pink.

"S-sure." Was all he could stammer out. Tucker and Sam began to laugh even harder and Dash looked at them with a furious aggression.

"What are ya laughing at Foley and Manson? Say, where's Fenton? I don't believe the little stunt he pulled off yesterday." Tucker just shrugged and clutched his stomach while wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

"We don't know where he is." Sam replied straight faced.

"Lies." Dash said. "He's probably hiding in embarrassment after acting as Phantom. I bet that lie detector malfunctioned too." He remarked quickly then grabbed Danny by the arm.

"Come with me Daisy, I'll show you around the school." He glanced at the other two and frowned "these losers aren't worth your time." He rapidly sauntered off, clutching Danny's arm. Danny squeaked with the sudden pull. He turned back to his friends and mouthed for 'help', but they were too busy laughing their asses off, due to the fact that their friends bully was hitting on him.

The bell rang immediately, and Dash groaned. "Damn it, I forgot about class. I'll show you around after Lancer's class kay?" Dash looked over to Danny in admiration. Danny was a couple of inches shorter than Dash, so he didn't have to look up too much. _Did I shrink? I used to be an inch shorter than Dash._

"Um… sure. I have Mr. Lancer first period too." Danny almost smacked his head at his statement. He could have easily gotten away if he had said any other class.

"Coolio." Dash replied and they both walked off to Lancer's classroom. Dash entered first and sat down in his desk while Danny went up to Lancer and introduced himself. Lancer welcomed him and introduced Danny to the class.

"Good morning students, we have a new student here today. This is Daisy, she's an exchange student from England and will be with us for a few days." Danny waved at his classmates and then walked to the back to sit in his usual spot, between Sam and Tucker. The students gazed at Danny as he sat in his seat, then realized what he'd done. _Goddamnit, it's a habit._ The students turned back towards Lancer and Danny hoped no one would make the connection.

Lancer began to take attendance and only one student seemed to be absent: Daniel Fenton. The class began to murmur about the questioning reveal yesterday and Lancer silenced them immediately. Although he wanted to discuss the events of yesterday, he had a class to teach.

Class went on as usual, Lancer lectured and then gave the students time to work. When Lancer called out 'worktime' for their essays due next week, all the students turned towards Danny and he gulped. He did not want to be the center of attention again. Paulina was the first to speak.

"So, you're from England, right? What's it like there?" she asked questioningly. Danny honestly had no clue as of what to say, he was frozen solid.

"Its- uh, it rains a lot. Um…" he stuttered and tried to make up something "but it's not as fun as visiting America." He looked around at his fellow classmates. They were all staring at him in astonishment. Mikey spoke up next.

"How come you don't have an accent?" _Dang, he was good._

"That's a stereotype. Not everyone back home has a British accent." Danny felt accomplished after making up the quick statements. His classmates continued to press him for answers.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like to draw and play video games."

"What are you interested in?"

"I love the stars and astronomy. I want to be an astronaut in the future. NASA is my goal."

"Who are you staying with?"

"Sam."

"How is your skin so flawless?"

Danny scrunched his nose at that. He had no clue how to answer. "Facial scrubs?" he shrugged, _mental note: learn more about girl stuff if you're ever in this situation._

The questions continued for a couple of minutes and Danny answered with a constant pace. The bell rang and students filed out of the room as Lancer as reminded them of their homework assignment. Danny quickly escaped with Sam and Tucker at his side before Dash could steal him away. They walked towards the next class: history. The questions asked began to reduce as word spread throughout the school.

At lunch, the A-listers swarmed him and asked him to join their table. After repeated pleading, Danny sat with them and instantly regretted his decision. Dash played footsie under the table the entire time while Paulina talked to him about girl things. He wanted to die, well _half die_. If they knew he really was, they would immediately scream and run away. Danny could see his friends from the corner of his eye laughing at his misfortune. _Oh, they're so in for it._

After lunch, which he ran away from when the bell rang, he went to his algebra class. He and Sam had all the same classes while Tucker took a higher level math class. The class went by smoothly with minor interruptions.

Sam and Danny left class only to go to next one which he had been dreading since morning: gym class. They headed towards the locker rooms, where Danny walked behind Sam, somewhat crouched to hide. He felt so _wrong_ walking in on females changing. He wanted to close his eyes, but he didn't want to seem out of the ordinary.

"Sam I-," he whispered, "how do I change?" they walked to the corner of the room, blocked from the view of other girls. Sam opened her locker and took out her gym clothes and her emergency gym clothes. She looked around the area for peering eyes and sighed.

"Danny it doesn't matter. You're bound to see a girl's body anyway. You're fucking 17 now." She crossed her arms in annoyance. She really didn't want to be the one to dress Danny again. Danny growled and slowly peeled off his clothes as Sam did the same next to him. He turned around so to give Sam some privacy. He put on Sam's gym clothes in haste. Underneath he wore a black lace bra and matching thong.

"Nice ass Daisy." Paulina said out of nowhere, passing by the two changing. Danny blushed and remained silent, fumbling to put the t-shirt and shorts on.. Sam snickered beside him and he jabbed his arm into her side when he finished changing.

The two cleaned up and walked out into the gym. Tucker was already standing near the bleachers on his PDA. The two sat beside him and Tucker grinned.

"How was the girl's locker room Danny?" Danny couldn't help but smile, his friend was always cracking jokes.

"Not too bad." He replied but quickly blushed.

"Paulina said he's got a nice ass." Sam said as she grinned her gothic smile towards Tucker. The techno geek began to chuckle as he put his PDA into his pocket. Just then, a shrill whistle blew.

Ms. Tetslaff ordered all the students over to the bleachers. She took attendance and noticed the new student over in the corner. "And who might you be?" pointing to Danny.

"I'm Daisy, an exchange student. I'll be here for a few days." Danny said, accustomed to greeting himself as a female. Ms. Tetslaff just nodded and began to shout instructions. She made them run a mile as warm up outside. "Now I want all of you to stay behind the red line and when I say go, you're going to run to the post over there and back. You're grade depends on how fast you make it back here, got it?" The students nodded in unison and jogged over to the starting line. "GO!"

Danny ran nonchalantly, he wasn't in a hurry or anything and it wasn't like he was being graded. He just jogged with the wind flowing through his hair. He liked the airy breeze against his bare skin, the soothing coolness against his face. He closed his eyes and imagined himself flying through the night sky, starts twinkling overhead. He rounded the pole and headed back. He didn't see anyone in front of him, _maybe I'm just being really slow, ha._ When he reached Ms. Tetslaff, her mouth was open in shock.

"Daisy, right?" she asked as Danny nodded through his pants. "That was…" she paused and looked at her stopwatch "4 minutes…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Danny shouted as Dash came running in 2 minutes later. Dash was breathing hard, but he looked at Danny in surprise. Sam came running in right behind Dash and grabbed Danny by the arm. He yelped as her hot breath whispered in his ear.

"Why did you run so fast?!" she furiously whispered. Danny was astonished; he had been running really slowly in his mind. _I blame the wind, it increases your adrenaline._

"Daisy, are you ok?" Ms. Tetslaff asked. Danny just sighed and nodded.

"I run back in England. I'm on the track team." He said, making up even more excuses. Students began trickling in, looking at Danny with stunned expressions. Danny just cowered behind Sam and Tucker for the rest of class, laying back on the ghost enhanced agility. When class was over, he dashed into the locker room, changed, and hid at Sam's locker. Eventually his friends met up with him and were ready to go home. Just then, things got worse.

"Hey Daisy," Dash cooed. "Mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Danny wholeheartedly wanted to say no, but he had to keep up his appearance, he still hesitated. Sam just smiled and nodded for him to go along.

"Umm…" Danny replied, but before he could say anything Dash grabbed his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and walked Danny to the other end of the hallway. "So, what do you think of Casper High?" he asked as he still held Danny's hand. His palm was sweaty while Danny's was ice cold.

"It's cool," Danny said. He tried to keep his replies short and simple.

"You know, you're a really athletic girl and, I uh- have to ask. What do you think… of me?" Dash said. Danny blushed, his cheeks turning rose pink. Dash was hardcore flirting with his bully victim.

"Um… you're cool…" Danny wanted to wash his mouth with soap. _I can't believe I just said that._ He wanted to erase the memory from his mind but the most horrifying experience of his life was about to begin. Dash leaned towards him, closing his eyes and puckering his lips while and Danny literally just stood there frozen in fear. Dash was about to place his lips on Danny for only a second until Danny moved. His mind was telling him to dodge the romance, so he quickly punched Dash in the face with little exertion. Dash clutched his face in agony and backed off. Danny speedily ran out of sight, hiding behind a corridor where a single student couldn't be found.

Danny's heart was pounding in his chest at the terrifying encounter. _I was almost kissed by Dash. BY DASH._ Tucker was going to have a good laugh at this one. He could hear Dash shouting in the distance as Danny crouched down in fear. _So much for appearances_ he thought.

Eventually, Sam and Tucker found Danny sitting on the floor rocking back forth, with his knees up to his chin and wide eyed. He was scarred for life. _The way Dash leaned forward, eyes closed, lips puckered…_

Tucker was having a great time at Danny's expense. "Oh man… that… that was good! I got… got it on my PDA!" he said through his laughter. His stomach and cheeks started to ache with this day's humor. Sam jabbed him in his side, hinting at him to stop.

"Danny let's go. You really took a number out of Dash though, his nose was bleeding." Sam said through her smile; she also found this situation quite comical. She stuck out her hand and Danny grabbed it as she pulled him up. They began to walk out of the school as leftover students stared at them. Luckily, Dash had left for afterschool football practice so Danny didn't have to see him. They walked back to Sam's home, conversing about ghosts and school.

Danny realized as they neared Sam's house that no ghosts had appeared today. He didn't want to jinx it so he kept quiet. At Sam's house, they grabbed a couple of snacks and headed downstairs to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie the doorbell rang.

A minute later, Sam's grandma called for the trio to come upstairs. Sam grabbed the remote, paused the movie, and the three ran up the stairs to the main door. When they saw who was at the door, they almost dashed back downstairs. Danny's heart started to race, pounding in his chest. He hoped _he_ wouldn't notice him.

Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, stood at the doorway, his suit crispy, clean, and black. His hands were behind his back and his face was neutral. "Ms. Manson, may I speak with you for a moment, you too Mr. Foley." he paused and his eyes darted towards Danny, confusion crossing his face. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Daisy. An exchange student…" Danny said rapidly in defense. Danny held out his hand "Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Mayor Masters. Welcome to Amity Park." Vlad said in a sweet tone. _So he doesn't recognize me. YES!_ Danny smiled internally. "I just need a moment with you two." Vlad returned back to his neutrality as he pointed to Danny's friends. They followed him onto Sam's porch. Danny stayed behind; ready to return back downstairs when someone touched his arm.

Sam's grandma sat in her motorized wheelchair and told him to wait. "Danny how are you holding up?" she said with a grin on her face.

"Wait – h-how? What?" Danny was shocked and confused. _How did she figure it out?_

"You look the same. It isn't hard to tell, at least if you pay attention." She said as she winked.

"I- uh, I'm good." He replied to her earlier question. H didn't know what to think. He knew Sam's grandma was smart, but this convinced him that she had some sort of psychic powers.

"Stay safe kiddo." Danny nodded and smiled in reply. Sam's grandma patted his back and he went back downstairs. His mind raced through thoughts on where he went wrong, _was he giving away too much?_

**AT THE SAME TIME**

"What do you want _Vlad?_ " Sam ordered as she crossed her arms and glared ferociously.

"You know what I want. Where's Daniel?"

"After the stunt you pulled yesterday, he's long gone. We couldn't find him" Tucker replied in anger.

"Don't play dumb with me child. You two would be the only ones to know where he could possibly be. He's hiding, isn't he?"

"You know, Danny could pull a _Vlad_ and reveal your secret?" Sam said in a sly smile as she pointed her finger slowly at the halfa.

"I don't need this!" Vlad shouted and stomped his foot. "Tell me where he is NOW." He demanded as his eyes flashed a glimpse of red.

"Why do you need him anyway? He's out of town." Tucker said and then clamped his hand on his mouth, as if he revealed a secret.

"Which town!?" Vlad shouted as he towered over Tucker. Tucker just shrugged with a neutral expression. Vlad let out an irritated growl and stomped back to his limo. He hopped in the back seat and left speedily.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, high-fived at their acting skills, and then skipped back inside. They met Danny in the movie theater-like basement. Danny immediately started to explain his encounter with Sam's grandmother followed by Sam and Tucker's explanation of Vlad's annoyance.

They erupted in laughter after both explanations and finished the movie. The day ended same as yesterday: Tucker left for his home and Danny slept over at Sam's. As they did their homework, they began to fall asleep and ultimately ended up passed out on Sam's bed.

* * *

The morning routine began same as yesterdays as well. Sam woke Danny up, they got ready, ate breakfast, met with Tucker, and headed for school. Today, Danny wore a blue off the shoulder crop top, showing off his slight abs, paired with black skinny ripped jeans with his signature red high top converse. He let his hair out today, its silky-smooth strands meeting his hips and swaying back and forth as he moved. Sam wore a purple t-shirt paired with black leggings and thick combat boots. Tucker wore his usual yellow turtle neck, green cargo pants, red beret, and brown timberland boots.

The trio conversed about other students and recent gossip surrounding the school. The biggest event was Danny's revelation, but they ignored that fact. When they reached the school, students stared again. Danny cupped his hand over his face as if he was hiding behind it. He walked behind his friends and he could feel all the eyes burning holes into his body. He didn't stop at his locker, in fear of being cornered by Dash again. He followed Sam and she grabbed her textbooks from her locker. Just then, a huge, muscular figure placed his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny jumped a little in response and turned around.

Dash stood there, with a white bandage covering his nose. "Daisy…" he started. Danny waited for a punch to the face, half closing one eye and keeping the other open, but "- you're strong. You're like THE PERFECT girl…" Danny puked in his mouth and swallowed it back down. _WHAT. THE. FUCK. Can't this man get a hint?_

"Um…" Danny stood there. He really, really, REALLY, didn't want to reply. Sam was laughing her hardest next to him. He jabbed his elbow into her side, but she continued as if the shove didn't affect her. Before Danny could move Dash grabbed him by the waist… and… and…

KISSED HIM. THE DUMBASS THAT WAS DASH FUCKING KISSED HIM. Danny's eyes widened, and he wanted to race the hell out of here, but he was frozen in Dash's tight grip. Dash pushed harder and asked entrance into Danny's mouth through his tongue. Danny puckered his lips tight and stomped on Dash's foot. Dash yelped backwards in pain and Danny dashed out and into Lancer's classroom. He could hear Dash's cry for wait and something about it being 'the best kiss ever'.

He was hyperventilating as he sat down in his seat. He shuffled through his backpack and found a water bottle and downed the whole thing. Lancer looked over questioningly and Danny smiled innocently as Lancer returned to his computer unfazed.

Tucker and Sam came running into the classroom, doubling over in laughter. _Yeah, laugh your asses off at my expense._ Danny banged his head on his desk and left it there until the bell rang.

Dash entered the room after the bell rang and sent Danny a flirtatious wave. Danny wanted to _stab himself and become full ghost._ Sam and Tucker had huge grins and sent Danny kisses as if mimicking Dash.

"Good morning class, happy Tuesday. Please say here as I say your name for attendance." Lancer said. Again, everyone's name had a check mark beside it except for Daniel Fenton on his attendance sheet. Lancer hoped his student was okay. "Ok class," he said as he put down his clipboard "today we are going to –" a wisp of blue escaped Danny's mouth. _No. No. No. No._ Danny's hand shot up in the air. Lancer sighed, "yes Daisy?"

"Can I go to the restroom please?" Danny asked sweetly, he wanted to escape this hell hole anyways.

"Yes, but go quickly." Lancer continued his announcements as Danny left the classroom. Closing the door, he looked left and right and didn't see any ghost. He walked to the girl's bathroom and entered a stall. Transforming invisibly, he flew through the ceiling and onto the school roof. A robotic ghost stood holding a huge blaster, green flaming hair flying in the wind.

Skulker immediately scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, then widened his eyes in realization. The sexy phantom that stood in front of him was none other than Danny, just female version. He started to snicker at his enemy's predicament. Danny landed on the roof and almost fell over, he wasn't used to wearing heels. This only made Skulker laugh harder at the welp trying to regain his balance on the 4 inch heels connected to his thigh high boots.

"Welp, what happened to you? It is you right? I still want to skin your pelt and place it over my fireplace." Skulker said with his grin. He aimed his blaster and fired.

Danny dodged the ectoblast, tumbling over his heels. _Flying it is_ he thought as he began to levitate. "Skulker, even if I'm a girl, I can still beat your ass. Don't be sexist." Danny said as he fired back three fire blasts in succession.

The first two were dodged by the flaming ghost, but the last knocked the blaster from his arms. Skulker drew up his arm and it opened to reveal 3 silver and blue missiles. He fired and remarked "Is it true that Plasmius revealed your secret to the mortals?"

Danny rolled his eyes and confirmed the ghosts suspicion. "I don't have time for this, I need to get back to class." Danny crossed his arms producing a shield, blocking the missile. He flew up to Skulker and kicked the ghosts arms off. He then proceeded to unscrew Skulker's head and grab the green little blob from within. He took the thermos out of his belt and dropped the blob into the thermos.

Danny sighed as capped the thermos and floated back down into the bathroom, transforming into his human self and returning to class. He sat down with a huff, tired from fighting the level four ghost. Sam passed a note onto his desk: 'check your arm'. _Oh shit._ He didn't notice the slender cut that ran down his arm. One of the missiles must have nicked him when he had turned around. He placed his hand on top of the scar to block it from view. He checked his palm and some blood was smeared across it. _Great._

Class resumed as usual, Lancer went through a PowerPoint and then gave students work time. The students conversed in their respective social groups and Danny was glad for the little attention.

Suddenly, Danny felt his muscles ache. He couldn't move any of his limbs He was about to tell Sam, but suddenly a green smoke arose from his body. Students turned around to see the situation. The smoke filled the room and everyone began coughing. Lancer opened the door and a window and students swatted the air as they coughed. The smoke began to clear and everyone turned their head towards the source of the green air.

Short, jagged black hair replaced the silky black locks, thin slender frame was replaced by muscles, pointed face replaced by angular cheek bones, and crop top and jeans replaced by a blue t-shirt ad jeans.

Danny Fenton sat in the spot Daisy was sitting in, wide eyed and staring at his classmates. Students mouths were wide open while Sam and Tucker facepalmed in sync.

"Fuck." Danny muttered, clutching his arm tighter.

The loudest exclamation came from a specific A-lister with his head in his hands. "I KISSED FENTURD?!" Dash shouted as he stood up.


End file.
